Written In The Stars
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, I'm a relatively new fan but this just had to be written! Rose is sick and tired of the way that the doctor is treating her and threatens to quit and run away after she finds out about what happened between him and Reinette. Can Sarah convince the doctor that everything that he has been looking for has been right in front of him all along?


As I said before I'm a brand new fan of this series, but I was hooked immediately after the first episode and loved the chemistry between Rose and the doctor. However, the fact that Rose's feelings of the doctor constantly trying to cheat on her were never addressed it angered me so much that I had to do this. I hope everyone will be in character and as soon as I watch up to the part where Rose stays with the duplicate there will be more, but right now I just had to clear this up with this missing scene. Anyway, please enjoy.

"How will he be able to come back?" Mickey asked. "I'm not sure that he'll be able to." Rose said as her voice started to break and she sniffed which let him know that she had been crying. "I've just got to get some fresh air. I'll be right back, keep watch over the Tardis." She said with another sniff before wiping her eyes and leaving the ship. Mickey watched her go and a few minutes later the doctor came back through the fireplace. "Where's Rose, I need to talk to her." He said as Mickey just simply turned and scowled at him.

"What's with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked him. "I may not be Rose's boyfriend anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't care about her and want what's best for her." He said. "I know, and I do too. But that's entirely beside the point right now Reinette is in danger." He began and then he paused. "Wait a minute, does Rose think_" he began. "Of course she does!" Mickey yelled angrily. "You call yourself her boyfriend but in the end you always end up breaking her heart!" he cried.

"Now Mickey it isn't like that, I swear. Now tell me where she is I really don't have time for this right now." He said. "I don't know." Mickey began. "What do you mean you don't know?" the doctor questioned him as he gave a shrug. "She just walked out of here a few minutes ago all upset and she hasn't been back here since." He explained as the doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh God, why is it that nobody can ever remember my number one rule!?" he exclaimed as he ran back outside. "Rose!" he yelled frantically before adding; "Mickey guard the ship!" over his shoulder. "Rose!" he yelled again as he continued to run as his heart sped up against his chest.

That's when suddenly he ran into Sarah. "Sarah have you seen Rose? She's gone and I can't find her anywhere." He said. "Yes I have actually I was just talking to her and she was rather upset." She said. "Where is she then?" he asked her. "Down at the lake," he began motioning the direction with her eyes. "Thank you." The doctor began before he started to run away but Sarah stopped him. "Tell me something doctor, there is something very different about this girl. I've seen it in your eyes, you've never looked at me like that before." She said with a shake of her head as he simply looked back at her.

"You know?" he questioned. "Yes, I do." She began with a nod. "That's the reason I turned down your offer of traveling with you again. I can't compete with competition like that." She said shaking her head again. "The only question is, why haven't you told her yet?" she asked him. "It seems like she's the only one who doesn't know." She said. "Oh come on Sarah I'm a time lord. If Rose really knew how I felt about her then_" he began. "Then what? She'd be heartbroken when you left her like when you left me?" she asked him. "Yeah." He answered.

"Doctor listen to me." Sarah began as she walked up to him slowly. "It isn't Rose that you should be worried about, it's you. She's been hurt, and she's threatening to leave you forever." She began. "She is?" he questioned with disbelief. "Now, do you really want that happen? Do you really want to lose her?" she asked. "No." he answered looking away from her. "No I can't, she's the only one that I ever,.." he began before looking back up at her. "I have to go, I have to stop her. I've got to tell her now!" he exclaimed before he ran away as Sarah simply smiled at him from the distance. "That's my doctor." She said to herself with a grin.

"Rose!" the doctor shouted down the hill as Rose stood up and turned to look at him. "Rose! Thank God I found you and you're still here!" he cried as he ran down towards her. "What the hell do _you_ want!?" she yelled angrily as hot tears continued to stream down her face. "To talk to you, I have to tell you something." He said. "Oh yeah well it's too late for that I'm leaving! Let me just go and pack!" she exclaimed as she started to storm away but the doctor ran out in front of her and blocked her. "No, I'm not letting you leave without hearing what I have to say to you!" he cried.

"You can't go! I need you!" he told her. "You mean that you need me to help one of your other girlfriends!" she snapped. "No, I need _you_ Rose Tyler. I'm sorry Rose for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Sarah, and I'm sorry about what happened just now between Reinette and me but it didn't mean anything to me. Not a thing, you're the only one that matters to me." He told her. "What?" she questioned with disbelief. "Look, I'm going to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago." He began. "I love you." He said as she sniffed and her angry hot tears turned into tears of joy.

"You do?" she asked him. "Yes and that's what I was trying to tell you before but couldn't. I was afraid of falling in love because I was afraid of you getting hurt. But I want every minute that we have together to be special and for it to last inside our hearts. There's absolutely no denying it now Rose Tyler, I love you. I love everything about you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, everything. I love you, and now that you know I want to know if you love me too." He said as she was now half laughing and half crying. "Of course I do you idiot!" she exclaimed as the doctor smiled at her warmly and hugged her tightly before they gazed into one another's eyes and then kissed each other's lips passionately.

"From now on I don't want to do that to anyone but you." The doctor said as he broke the kiss. "So, does that mean you'll stay?" he asked her hopefully and eagerly. "Forever." She answered with a nod. "I'm sorry." She apologized with another sniff as she wiped her eyes. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You've been right in front of me all along and I've been acting like a huge ignoramus!" he snapped angrily at himself. "It's alright, I forgive you." Rose reassured him as she kissed him again and then they both turned around and looked at each other grabbing ahold of each other's hands.

"You know, Sarah is the one you really should be thanking for this." He said. "Sarah?" Rose questioned. "Oh yeah, she could sense how much we loved each other and that's why she decided to stay away from us." He explained. "But she's all alone here by herself." Rose pointed out. "Now, we don't know that for sure. When the good Lord made us he could have created life somewhere else out there." He said as he pointed up at the stars and Rose rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." She said.

"I'm not talking about aliens, and remember I am one so technically I am right by the way. I meant that somewhere out there a man could have been born for her and by fate and through all odds of being able to find each other. And isn't there some saying about it being written in the stars when you find that perfect person?" he questioned as she smiled at him. "Or alien." She added as he rolled his eyes at her. "Or alien." He said. "And yes, I do believe there is." She said with a nod. "Well then I guess we better get back to the ship." He said. "But it's in the middle of the night!" she exclaimed with disbelief as he grinned slyly at her. "I know. I sure hope that Mickey has a place to stay for the night." He said as Rose just simply laughed and shook her head. Whether they were humans or aliens, men were all the same no matter where they were in the universe.


End file.
